


Confessions

by titaniumsansa



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Mass Effect 2, Oneshot, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Set right after Garrus gets out of surgery in ME2, he needs to confess something to Shepard.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own anything. I read something that asked if we ever really stop loving people, and it made me think about the people I still love distantly, and how these two would never stop. I love this little drabble so much.

They’re still the same, even with her scars from coming back from the dead and his close call with it an hour ago. They’re still the same underneath, and he’s thankful. There are still universal constants, and he’s so grateful that she’s still one of them. Everything makes more sense with her back, the lines seem clearer, he feels calmer-but that might be the drugs from Chakwas.

“Hey,” he says, taking in the differences of the new captain’s quarters. She’s still Commander Shepard in his book, but titles don’t matter when it’s just them. They’re just Shepard and Vakarian, fitting together like puzzle pieces. They work so well together and he knows she feels something for him. He’s had something for her so long, and she’s back-he has the chance of a lifetime to tell her how he really feels.

“Hey,” she echoes, looking up from the terminal she’s been staring at for too long.

“Can we talk?” he asks, a million different scenarios run though his head as he does. She gives him a tired smile he’d pay a million credits to see again. He thinks about how lucky he is, he’s part of her crew and he’ll get to see her smile again for free.

“Yeah, of course. What’s on your mind?” Jane asks, getting out of her chair to stretch.

“Someone asked me a question a few years ago. They asked if I thought people ever really stopped loving someone they used to love. And in my case, I don’t. I still love you. I’m in love with you, Shepard. And I don’t want you to feel obligated to tell me you love me back or put a label on what we are or could be if you don’t want to. I almost died today, and I would have-without you. I didn’t want one of us to die again before I had the nerve to say something,” Garrus tells her and she just grins at him, the tiredness is gone from her smile.

“I don’t know when I fell for you, but I know I fell head first, I was so preoccupied trying to hide it that I didn’t realize how deep those feelings went until you were gone. Being here, with you is the first thing that’s felt completely right since I last saw you,” Garrus confesses.

He doesn’t think he ever really tried to get over her either-his love for her consumed him. It was also hard to think about dating or love after he went off the grid and ran a vigilante gang on Omega. Being by her in any capacity just feels right, like coming home felt when he was still young and green on Palaven. This is a different sort of homecoming, he thinks. She isn’t frowning or upset, she’s beaming at him with shiny eyes, and he realizes she’s crying.

He watches her move closer, nervous, unsure, concerned.

“I love you too, Garrus,” she tells him and kisses the uninjured side of his face.

“And, I don’t think I ever stopped loving you either. The Illusive Man didn’t have anything on you or your whereabouts. I was worried you were dead. Gone. And I didn’t want to have any regrets either. I should have told you I loved you before you left. But we’re here, together, and we’re going to go kick Collector ass,” Shepard promises.

“It’s gonna be one hell of a ride,” Garrus muses, and she laughs.

“Are you up for it?” Shepard asks, looking up at him, like he could answer with anything but yes to that face she’s making.

“With you? I’m up for anything,” he answers and she leans up to kiss him.


End file.
